<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by minchanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575717">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted'>minchanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Other members make an appearance, Strangers to Lovers, and minho loves chan's dimples, chan loves baklava, elementary school besties, friends to strangers, minchan, minchan meeting after 15 years, minor mention of alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Chan were best friends from elementary school, drifting apart after Chan moved and they lost contact. However, Minho could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the sight of Chan once again, just like it used to fifteen years back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt 38 of the minchan fic fest, October Sparkle! I hope you enjoy this fic about minchan meeting each other again after 15 years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was annoyed, mostly with himself. He was late to class because he was up all-night playing games and had only a few hours of sleep. He finally reached his university campus and ran up the stairs, his shirt all untucked, and his hair ruffled up, sticking out in different directions. He did not have time to wear his contacts and had to opt for his glasses. As Minho turned around the corner, he saw a figure heading in his direction and before he could stop or move, he ran into the other man, knocking him down to the floor.</p><p>The man fell to the floor on his butt, letting out a shocked exhale of air as he looked up at Minho, irritation prominent in his eyes.</p><p><em>Great. </em>Minho thought to himself, as he saw there were papers scattered all around the man. He kneeled down to help gather them up together, before getting up and extending a hand for the man to take. The man peered up at him, before getting up by himself, ignoring Minho’s hand. He patted down his shirt and pants before catching Minho’s gaze. And that was when the strangest thing happened. Minho felt his heartrate pick up, as he looked straight into the other man’s eyes. He felt like he <em>knew </em>him. The man had soft dark curly hair, pale skin, the cutest nose, soft brown eyes with long eyelashes and plump lips. The man muttered something under his breath before walking past Minho.</p><p>Minho turned around and stared at the back of the other man as he headed towards the classroom on the end of the corridor. He let out a sigh and turned back to head to his class, when he noticed something glimmering on the floor. He leaned down and saw that it was a bead bracelet, with a charm hanging on it. The charm was that of a letter M, one of those plastic letter kids used to play with. The whole bracelet looked like something a kid would make, however what hit Minho was that he owned a similar looking bracelet back at home, lying in the deepest corner of his drawer. It was something that had been with him for many years, given to him by someone who was important to him. Someone whose memories he could barely recall because it was all just too fuzzy. All he knew was that the bracelet was almost identical, except it had the letter C on it and that he never threw it because he knew it meant more to him.</p><p>Minho spun around to call out to the man, but he saw the door close before he could say anything. Minho looked down at the bracelet again before heading towards his class.</p><p>
  <em>Who was he?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Minho hurried out once class had ended, heading straight to his lockers where he usually met up with his friends, Seungmin and Felix. He kept to the side, allowing the crowd of students to go past him for lunch, keeping a lookout for his friends and that one specific man he ran into earlier.</p><p>“Minho!” A voice exclaimed from the back and Minho turned around to see Seungmin and Felix waving at him.</p><p>Minho headed towards, looking back occasionally but he never caught sight of the other man again.</p><p>“Are you looking for someone?” Seungmin asked and Minho shook his head.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, by the way.” Felix exclaimed, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. “We have our annual union party this weekend, and you <em>must</em> come.”</p><p>The annual union parties are basically an excuse to get drunk and have fun, and Minho had attended the last few parties, but got bored immediately. However, he knew that there was no way he would be able to reject as Felix and Seungmin would probably kidnap him, so he nodded his head.</p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Minho went back home, he opened his drawers and wardrobes, looking for that bracelet he knew was lying somewhere, forgotten. He emptied the contents of unopened boxes and drawers into his bed, causing a mess. Just when he was about to give up, he saw something glimmering in the corner of the bottom most drawer and he picked the item up. It was the bracelet.</p><p>Hazy memories flashed through Minho’s mind, as he remembered a young boy back when he was in elementary school. A boy who used to call him Lino endearingly.</p><p>
  <em>“Lino-yah.” The boy used to say, “Why don’t we make bracelets for each other instead? Make it more special.”</em>
</p><p>Minho wrecked his head as he tried to remember who the boy was, the name slipping in and out of his mind. His heart was thumping uncomfortably against his chest, indicating that this boy who was now a man, was not just a normal man, and meant more to him than his mind would admit.</p><p>The weekend was around the corner and Seungmin and Felix were over at his place, disturbing him as usual.</p><p>“Minho, you are the star player of our football team, and you have so many people swooning over you. Why are you still single?” Felix asked, nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>Minho pushed the other man off gently. “I just don’t feel any kind of connection to them.”</p><p>“Our Minho is a romantic, he needs someone where sparks and cupids fly as soon as he sees the person.” Seungmin burst out laughing, dodging Minho’s leg.</p><p>As much as Minho would hate to admit that, he knew it had some truth in it. He found his mind wandering back to the man who he bumped into, wondering if he would ever see him again.</p><p>The day of the party arrived, and Minho stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt with tight black slacks, and suspenders. He put on some light make up, finishing it with eyeliner. He knew that people would be trying to hit on him as usual, with him trying to avoid and escape away from them and he wondered why he was doing this again.</p><p>Minho caught sight of the bracelet the other man had dropped, on the table and after a few seconds of hesitation, he took it and slid it into his pocket, hoping he would see him tonight and pass it back. After another moment of hesitation, he took the bracelet with the letter C and clasped it around his wrist.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his wallet and phone and headed down to where the cab was waiting.</p><p>This year, the union party was being held at a guesthouse. The student committee had managed to save up enough from all the donations, to book this place and decorate and Minho was actually impressed. The place was packed, the party in full swing. Minho’s eyes wandered over the crowd, finally finding Felix’s blonde manbun standing out from the crowd and he headed towards it. As he reached Felix, he noticed Seungmin was already there and another man he vaguely recognized from the university but didn’t know the name.</p><p>“Hey Minho!” Seungmin called out, “This is Changbin, he is from my Arts class.”</p><p>The man called Changbin gave him a polite smile and a small wave.</p><p>Minho went to stand next to him, leaning against the wall, and inhaling in a deep breath, his energy already spent. He needed a drink.</p><p>Sometimes, just sometimes, he was happy he had a friend like Felix as the man passed him a glass filled with a drink. He thanked him before taking a sip and it tasted like a mixture of various drinks with coke.</p><p>“So, are you here alone?” Minho asked, facing Changbin.</p><p>“No, I am here with my friends… who I can’t find anymore. Then I noticed Seungmin standing here so I decided to give him company.” Changbin said, before smiling gently at Seungmin who turned red.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>Minho gulped down his drink, hissing as he felt the burn down his throat.</p><p>“I need a refill.” He announced and Felix took the glass and refilled it with some weird punch before passing it back to him.</p><p>Just then, Changbin straightened up, as his eyes moved over to someone standing at the back.</p><p>“Oh, Chan! I was looking for you.”</p><p>Minho felt a chill run down his spine at that name and a memory flashed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minho was ten and he was crying, even though he tried not to. The movers had already put all the packed boxes into their trucks and Chan’s parents were calling him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Channie…why are you leaving me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other boy tried to wipe away his tears, his own eyes swollen as he peered up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Channie…Chan…</p><p>Minho realized why his heart was hurting all the time he tried to remember the other man. It was his best friend from elementary school also someone Minho would like to call as his first love.</p><p>Minho turned around quickly, and sure enough, it was the man he had bumped into a week ago. The man seemed to recognize him too as his forehead creased into a frown.</p><p>“Oh, it is you.”</p><p>His voice was soft, like bells tinkling in the air, forming a weird sensation in Minho’s stomach. The man didn’t look very happy to see him.</p><p>“Hey… I am sorry about that day.” Minho began, stumbling over his words.</p><p>Changbin was staring at the exchange in amusement, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around Chan, pulling him to his side.</p><p>“Do you guys know each other?” He asked.</p><p>“Hm…no.” The man called Chan said, glaring at Minho all the while. “Remember the one I said I bumped into last week?”</p><p>“Oh!” Changbin exclaimed, “That man was him?”</p><p>“Yes.” Chan answered before turning to Felix and Seungmin and greeting them politely.</p><p>“I was in a hurry; I am really sorry.” Minho apologized, a hand coming up to scratch at his hair awkwardly.</p><p>Chan just nodded his head before engaging himself in a conversation with Felix.</p><p>
  <em>Great. He just found out this man here was his long-lost best friend from elementary school, and he hates him.</em>
</p><p>Minho took his time, scanning Chan’s body from bottom to top. He was clad in tight black leather pants and a white shirt, making his pale skin stand out more. Chan had always been one of the cutest boys Minho had ever seen, but now fifteen years later, the man certainly has grown into the most handsome and ethereal being he had laid eyes on. </p><p>As Minho took in the choker, his eyes moving further up to his lips, and finally settling on his face and he jumps when he realized the other man was staring straight at him.</p><p>“Are you done checking me out?” Chan asked, but there was a tiny smile on his lips.</p><p>Minho swallowed before downing a large gulp from his cup. There was a sudden crowd of people heading towards them to get drinks and the movement nudged Chan gently towards Minho, his balance slightly wobbly. Minho braced Chan’s shoulders gently so he wouldn’t fall, keeping him upright as he took a few steps to the side, against the wall.</p><p>Minho felt Chan shiver under his hold before he straightened his stance and pulled away from him.</p><p>Just then, another voice called out and three other men joined them. Minho recognized one of them, a man with long blonde hair, tied up in a half ponytail, called Hyunjin who was from his dance class.</p><p>Hyunjin greeted him happily before pulling in the other two and introducing them to Minho.</p><p>The man who resembled a fox was called Jeongin and the other chirpy looking man was Jisung. </p><p>“I am Minho.” Minho introduced himself politely and he noticed that Chan’s shoulders have stiffened.</p><p>The others were busy choosing which drink to have next when Chan came up close to him.</p><p>“What did you say your name was?” Chan asked again, inquiringly.</p><p>Minho looked at him surprised, the man who was clearly staring at him with distaste was now peering at him with a burning curiosity.</p><p>“Minho.” He answered, his throat tightening up.</p><p>“Minho….as in Lino?” Chan whispered, his eyebrows shooting up and Minho felt the air rushing in through his ears, dampening out any other sounds.</p><p>
  <em>Chan remembered.</em>
</p><p>Minho took out the bracelet he had kept inside his pocket, taking Chan’s hand gently and placing it in his fist.</p><p>“Yes.” He breathed out and watched as Chan’s gaze flickered to the bracelet, closing his fist upon it delicately before looking up at Minho, his eyes softening.</p><p>“It had been a long time, Lino.” Chan sighed, finally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one would believe you if you said your first love was someone you know since you were in elementary school, but Minho couldn’t explain what else the feeling was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He still remembered their first encounter. They were both only four and Chan was a new student, sitting in front of him, fidgeting with his fingers and doodling. Once class was done, and they had to go get lunch, Minho passed by the boy, and heard a sniffling sound and turned to see that it was Chan, with tears streaking his face. Minho remembered being surprised, and stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Chan had looked up, gazing at him through his watery lashes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho watched as Chan nodded his head slowly, before bringing his hand up, wiping at the tears on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you crying?” Minho asked, his voice tender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan got up from his place, straightening his back, “I am new here and my parents are busy with work back in Australia.” He whispered, rubbing at his nose looking slightly embarrassed, perhaps because Minho had seen him cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho felt an instant connection with the other boy, a strange urge to protect him and to make sure he didn’t shed anymore tears. He threw an arm around the boy’s shoulder, guiding him to the cafeteria. “I can be your best friend, and you don’t have to worry anymore.” Minho chirped up and watched with a warm heart, as Chan smiled, his dimples making an appearance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It really had been a while.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you back?” Minho inquired, staring curiously at the other man.</p><p>Chan laughed delicately, as he still tried to comprehend that Lee Minho was standing in front of him, after fifteen long years.</p><p>“Yeah, my family is still in Australia, but I am back, got things to do here.” Chan answered.</p><p>“So, you will be staying here forever?” Minho asked.</p><p>“For now, yes.”</p><p>Minho didn’t know what else to ask or say. It was crazy how even though they had lost contact and had been out of touch for fifteen years, his heart was still pounding against his chest rapidly in the presence of the other man. They had been best friends for six years before Chan had to move but back then it was too difficult to stay in touch. They did not have any social networking sites like how they have now, and the only mode of communication was through letters.</p><p>In the beginning they used to write letters to each other, letters that would arrive a month after they had posted it and Minho used to look forward to them, but slowly months would pass by without any letter from the other man, despite him constantly writing, and Minho knew that he had to let go, and focus on his own life.</p><p>Even though, he kept his memories of Chan locked away, the man was always in the back of his mind. Minho would always think about the cute little 4-year-old who cried on their first day, the little boy who always wanted to eat ice cream whenever it rained, dragging Minho along with him to the ice cream truck and then eating it while they were getting drenched to the bone. Minho would fall sick the next day and get a scolding from his parents, but it was all worth it to see Chan happy, and to see those dimples. He never expected to see him standing in front of him again.</p><p>“How have you been, Minho?” Chan asked, breaking Minho out of his reverie.</p><p>“Oh, good. I still live in the same house, same country.” He answered.</p><p>“Good lord, what is happening here.” Hyunjin exclaimed as he interrupted their conversation, along with Jisung.</p><p>“Hyunjin, did you know I saw a cupid shooting an arrow at them?” Jisung gasped dramatically.</p><p>Chan rolled his eyes as he shot them a glare, pointing at Minho, “He is my childhood friend, so we are just catching up.”</p><p>“Oh, that is even more romantic, oh my god!” Hyunjin cried, as he wiped away imaginary tears from his eyes.</p><p>“It would have been romantic if a certain someone didn’t stop sending letters.” Minho murmured and Chan’s eyes softened as he looked away guilty.</p><p>“Looks like there is trouble in paradise.” Jisung muttered, his eyes wide as it kept flickering between the two men.</p><p>“Minho…” Chan faltered for a second before looking up at him, “You know how I am with new places. It took me a while to even settle in and I got so busy.”</p><p>“It is okay really.” Minho replied, “It doesn’t hurt me anymore.”</p><p>“I kept each and every one of your letters carefully and I never removed the bracelet until the day you banged into me.” Chan revealed remorsefully.</p><p>“Oooh, fate brought them together.” Hyunjin announced, beaming at them.</p><p>“Are these two always like this?” Minho asked, his eyes never leaving Chan’s.</p><p>“Sadly…. Yes.” Chan said with a loud sigh and a smile crept on his face as he saw Minho laugh.</p><p>“It is really good to see you again, old friend.” Minho smiled, his heart warming up at the sight of Chan’s dimples, appearing just like it always did back when they were younger.</p><p>“It is good to see you too.”</p><p>“What do you say, we ditch this party and go out somewhere else and catch up?” Minho suggested, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>Chan thought about it for a while before nodding his head, “Sounds good, let’s go.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, they are going on a date.” Jisung wailed, getting everyone else’s attention.</p><p>“Wait, what is happening?” Felix asked, his tone filled with curiosity.</p><p>“Since Jisung and Hyunjin know everything, they will fill you up while we take our leave.” Chan teased before gesturing at Minho to lead the way.</p><p> Minho took Chan’s hand gently, before moving through the crowd, leaving their confused friends behind while finding the exit.</p><p> </p><p>As they finally found the door, the fresh night breeze was a relief for them.</p><p>Minho let go of Chan’s hand as he found himself reminiscing about their earlier times together. For best friends, they really fought a lot back when they were kids. But it was mostly because Chan, was too smart for his good, and Minho had a tough time figuring him out. Minho could never hide his emotions with the other man because Chan could always see through him. When he said he was fine, Chan knew he wasn’t. When he said he wasn’t hungry, Chan knew he was.</p><p>What Chan didn’t know was Minho’s feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we going?” Chan asked as Minho led him out to the road.</p><p>“I have a place in mind.” Minho grinned as he called a cab.</p><p>As soon as the cab came, Minho opened the door, gesturing at the older man to get in before getting in after him.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me where we are going?” Chan asked curiously as he fiddled with the bracelet in his hand and tied it around his hand, smiling in satisfaction once he was done.</p><p>“Patience…” Minho chuckled. “You will know soon.”</p><p>Chan hummed as he stared out the window, watching the passing scenery as a comfortable silence enveloped them both. As they turned into a street, Chan realized the building looked familiar, his eyes growing wider as they finally stopped beside a very familiar looking old building.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Minho?" Chan breathed out as he realised where they were.</p><p>"Thought it would be a good idea to revisit some memories." Minho chuckled, his laugh tinkling in the air.</p><p>They were standing outside their elementary school building that looked a bit eerie in the dark. "Follow me." Minho instructed as he led the way.</p><p>"Are we going to break into an elementary school?" Chan asked bewildered. "I don't think I'm that drunk yet for it."</p><p>Minho shook his head as he laughed softly, "No we are just going to the back to where the playground was and then we will leave."</p><p>Chan pondered over it for a while before shrugging and following Minho who was heading towards the back. The school looked the same as Chan remembered, nothing much had changed other than the building looking much smaller than he remembered. As they neared the playground, Chan could see that they had renovated everything there. There were some fancy slides instead of their old monkey bars and new swings and a bigger seesaw. Chan hurried to the seesaw, sitting on the lower one as he gestured at Minho to join him.</p><p>Minho headed towards him slowly, before pulling the seesaw down, laughing at Chan who yelled as he shot up, and sat on it, pressing his weight down with his thighs.</p><p>“Let me down, Minho.” Chan whined, his legs dangling in the air.</p><p>“This reminds me of the time when we were young, and I did the same.” Minho smiled, “Do you remember it?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I do.” Chan yelped, glaring at him. “Now let me down, before I jump down by myself.”</p><p>Minho smiled at him teasingly before he held on the seesaw and got off slowly, lowering it down so that Chan could get off.</p><p>“You are still the same, I see.” Chan grumbled, before smacking him on the arm and heading over to the swings.</p><p>Minho followed him as sat on the swing next to the older man and turned to gaze at him.</p><p>Maybe it was the moonlight that was shimmering on Chan’s features, but he looked <em>ethereal. </em>Minho found his heart racing as he stared at Chan. He smiled at the way the other man pursued his lips as he frowned up at the stars, before relaxing. The way Chan tilted his head slightly and scrunched up his nose. Minho lowered his gaze to where Chan’s hands were, resting on his lap and thought about how it would feel if he could intertwine their fingers together.</p><p>Just them sitting on the swings, in peaceful silence, was a moment so beautiful and Minho wished he could stop time.</p><p>“Why did you come back?” Minho found himself asking.</p><p>Chan turned to him startled, “Oh…” He trailed off for a moment, thinking about what to say before answering, “I wanted to pursue my degree here…I missed home and I thought there was something missing.”</p><p>Minho nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, “I am glad you are back, there is a lot for us to catch up on.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Chan breathed out, hesitating, “Are you…single?” He stuttered, “Or have you ever…you know.” He looked away embarrassed before mumbling, “You don’t have to answer if it is too personal.”</p><p>Minho cracked up, finding Chan’s hesitation endearingly cute. “I am single yes,” He replied. “As for the other part…I have made out before but not you know…” He tried to catch the older man’s eyes as he asked him, “What about you?”</p><p>“Well…” Chan faltered, “I never had a relationship…I just found myself not liking anyone that way.”</p><p>Minho found this piece of information surprising, expecting Chan to be the type to have been in relationships. He looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chan muttered awkwardly.</p><p>“Well… I just thought you had at least like two relationships…” Minho said, running a hand through his hair, “I mean…look at you.”</p><p>Chan was visibly flustered by that as he coughed, and Minho could see a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“Like I said…I just didn’t find myself liking them even though they did.”</p><p><em>Oh…</em>So Chan was the one rejecting.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Minho asked.</p><p>“Well…” Chan shrugged, “High expectations, I guess.”</p><p>Minho felt his heart sink at that, there was no way Chan would ever like him then if he had high expectations, but right now he was just thankful they were friends.</p><p>“You know…” Minho began, laughing softly wondering whether he should really say it. It had been fifteen years, and there was no point hiding the fact anyways. “You are my first love, Chan.”</p><p>He heard a sharp intake of breath from beside him before Chan said incredulously, “Minho, we were kids. We were ten when we last saw each other. Did you even know what was love?”</p><p>“Maybe I didn’t, but I knew I felt like I couldn’t live without you.” Minho stated casually.</p><p>“Well…you did just fine without me.” Chan muttered.</p><p>“Yes…” Minho admitted with a chuckle, “But it was hard. I know…we were young, and we didn’t know what was love but my tiny heart back then was all about you. I was so broken when you left, and I don’t think you need to know what love meant to actually…feel it.”</p><p>Chan was staring at him, his mouth slightly open as he tried to found words to say, “It has been fifteen years.”</p><p>“I know…and of course I was over it but seeing you again, really made me happy.” Minho said, with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>Chan’s eyes softened as he smiled back at him and sighed, “Ah Minho… you were always so cheesy.”</p><p>Minho laughed as he jumped up from the swing and stretched out his hand, “I think we should get going.”</p><p>Chan nodded before taking Minho’s hand once again, letting the man guide him back to the street.</p><p>Minho would remember this day forever, the way Chan’s hand felt, encased in his. It was too soft, the sensation tingling long after he had let go of it.</p><p>“It felt good to see my first love again.” Minho teased as he saw Chan’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red.</p><p>“I doubt you even remembered me the past years, Minho.”</p><p>Minho felt a tiny surge of guilt run through him as he realized he did lock up the memories with Chan and put them in the back of his mind, especially after the man stopped sending letters.</p><p>“I am joking, we were kids, our memories would have been fuzzy.” Chan said as he giggled.</p><p>"Do you want to exchange numbers? And maybe this time, you wouldn't just forget to text me back." Minho said, his tone teasing.</p><p>"Ouch, Minho. I won't forget, don't worry." Chan laughed as he took Minho's phone and punched in his number.</p><p>"So...if you are free next weekend, do you want to go get something to eat?" Minho asked nervously. </p><p>"Oh!" Chan exclaimed suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "We should totally go and get some baklava after dinner! I found a good shop here."</p><p>Minho smiled at the enthusiasm as he nodded, "Okay, let's go there then." </p><p>"See you then, Minho. Thank you for tonight." Chan beamed at him, as his cab finally pulled by the street and Chan got into it. </p><p>"Text me once you reach home safely." Minho demanded as Chan agreed.</p><p>Minho watched as the cab drove away. He was feeling like he was floating on thin air, never expecting to actually see Chan again.</p><p> </p><p>Once Minho reached home, and took a shower, he heard his phone beep against the wooden counter and he picked it up.</p><p>
  <em>Chan: Hey! I have reached! Thank you once again for tonight!</em>
</p><p>Minho smiled to himself as he typed back a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Minho: You are welcome, it felt good to have a journey back to the past.</em>
</p><p>A message came in immediately after Minho sent and he wondered if Chan was just staring at his phone, waiting for him to reply.</p><p>
  <em>Chan: It really did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: I don't know why, but I am already missing you. Do you want to continue texting?</em>
</p><p>Minho stared at the message in surprise, that quickly turned into jubilance.</p><p>
  <em>Minho: Yes sure. What is your favorite fruit? Is it still pear or did it change?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: You remember! It is still pear.</em>
</p><p>They continued texting each other until the morning rays of the sun seeped through their windows and Minho realised that they should probably get some few hours of sleep if they needed to be functional.</p><p>
  <em>Minho: We really need to get some sleep, Chan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: But I am having too much fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minho: We will meet each other again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan: Oh well... goodnight then or should I say good morning. See you soon, Lino.</em>
</p><p>Minho's heart skipped a beat at the old nickname as he wished Chan a goodnight as well. He plopped back on to bed, trying to calm his heart down, wondering how could Chan always manage to have such a huge effect on him. He couldn't wait for a whole week, in fact he wanted to go and see Chan right away. But, he knew he should be patient and not be too clingy and scare the other man away. So, Minho waited. A week was nothing compared to fifteen years anyways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The weekend finally arrived after what seemed like years. The wait was manageable as Chan would text him constantly but Minho wanted to see the older man again, in his physical form. Minho got dressed, and put in some effort on his hair, styling it up until he was satisfied and sprayed some cologne on him before waiting for the hours to pass by so he could leave. When the time finally came, Minho drove over to Chan's place after the man had texted him his address and waited for him outside, leaning against his car.</p><p>"Minho!" A voice called out before Chan came running out from behind the gates. Chan was once again looking breathtakingly ethereal, and it made his heart ache. The man was wearing a light pink shirt, and black pants that complimented his skin and dark hair so well.</p><p>Minho smiled as he opened the door for Chan to get in before going over to the driver's seat. "Good to see you once again."</p><p>Chan laughed as he looked around his car, taking in the interior. "Did you miss me?" He asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"Maybe..." Minho answered back quickly without a pause.</p><p>Minho smirked as he saw the older man tried to act unaffected, but the telltale signs of the tips of his ears turning pink, gave it away.</p><p>They soon reached the shop Chan had suggested and took a seat inside. Minho observed as Chan listed out the order to the waiter, the way the other man would chew on his lips, when he was thinking about something. Chan had beautiful lips, that was for sure, Minho noticed. They were plump and were shaped into a natural pout, making the man more attractive than he already was.</p><p>Once Chan was done, he turned to look at him. "So, have you ever eaten baklava?"</p><p>Minho shook his head no and Chan gasped out dramatically. "Seriously? You don't know what is life until you get some baklava in your system." He exclaimed.</p><p>"I take your word for that." </p><p>Once the sweet dessert got to them, Minho was actually amazed at how aesthetic it looked and he cut a small piece of it, getting ready to put it in his mouth when he noticed that Chan was staring at him intently.</p><p>"What?" Minho asked, wondering if something was on his face.</p><p>"I just want to see your reaction when you take your first bite." Chan muttered and Minho wanted to coo at how cute the other man was.</p><p>He took a bite of the sweet goodness and Chan was right. Minho did not what was life until he tasted some baklava as he moaned at the way it melted in his mouth.</p><p>The older man seemed pleased with the reaction and went back to eating.</p><p>A comfortable silence engulfed them as they just enjoyed their desserts, before Minho decided to initiate a conversation.</p><p>"So, how did you become friends with Hyunjin and the others?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh, well...I met Hyunjin on my first day back, most of our classes are together." Chan said after he finished chewing and swallowing, "And he was friends with Jisung so I got to know him too. I met Changbin during my music class and he was friends with Jeongin and we somehow became a group." He finished before shooting him a bright smile. "How about you? How did you become friends with those two?"</p><p>"Well...I met Felix during my classes and the man was just so bright and talkative and he really grew on me." Minho said fondly, "As for Seungmin, we actually fought on the football field the first time we met, but then after the game, we confronted each other and realized that we were being ridiculous and ended up being friends." He chuckled.</p><p>"Ah...that is cute." The corners of Chan's lips turned upwards, as he took another bite.</p><p>They continued to catch up on each other's lives. Minho bragged about his three cats to Chan while the older man showed him pictures of his puppy and told him that he missed her so much. Chan was staying with his grandparents again and told Minho to come over some day as his grandparents would love to see Minho, all grown up. Back when they were still young and Chan was staying with his grandparents, Minho would often go over to give the older man some company, and Chan's grandmother would cook the most delicious dishes for them. So, Minho was really excited to go back to their place one day.</p><p>Once they were done eating, they got ready to pay the bill.</p><p>"Let me pay, Minho." Chan grumbled as he shoved Minho to the side.</p><p>"Seriously? You came back after so long, let me pay." Minho protested as he almost threw his card at the cashier.</p><p>After a few minutes of struggling, Minho managed to pay and dragged Chan out who was muttering curses at him.</p><p>"Relax, Channie...the next time we meet, it could be your treat."</p><p>"So we will meet again?" Chan asked, looking up at him hopefully.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"You know Minho...even though I am seeing you after so long...over a decade, I feel...happy, like we are beginning again." Chan sighed blissfully. </p><p>“It was a good thing that I bumped into you that day then.” Minho said as he snickered, “But it made you hate me.”</p><p>“I only hated you because you made me lose something important to me.” Chan answered, his lips pressed into a tight line.</p><p>And then Minho realized, <em>the bracelet. </em>Even he had thrown it into a drawer and had almost forgotten about it, but Chan had been wearing it and was still wearing it.</p><p>“Chan…” Minho stopped as they were on the pavement by the street. It was dark and there were only a few people walking past them, “Why did you really come back?”</p><p>“I told you that day…to do my degree and I felt something was missing.” Chan answered, not catching his eyes.</p><p>“And you were wearing that ugly bracelet because….” Minho gestured at the bracelet with his hand, “… because it looked fashionable?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Hey, it is not ugly!” Chan exclaimed defensively.</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes, “That is a lie.”</p><p>“No…it is cute.” The older man muttered weakly.</p><p>“Chan….” Minho placed his hands on Chan’s shoulders, making him stare into his eyes, as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He felt Chan shiver slightly under his touch and wondered if it was due to the breeze or him.</p><p>“Okay fine…” Chan shot back in defeat, “I missed you and it is so stupid because I knew you when I was a child so there was no reason why I should be missing you! But I also came here to do my degree, so it is not all you.”</p><p>Minho continued to stare at him speechlessly, the cold wind breezing through them.</p><p>“You missed me?” Minho asked, still in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah…” Chan answered, “And I know, I stopped writing and stuff, but it was because I couldn’t get you off my mind and I <em>know </em>I had to let you go to focus.” The older man stepped back as he crossed his arms in front of him, “I couldn’t even date anyone else because I was apparently hung up over a guy I knew when I was a kid, a guy whose features I couldn’t even remember properly because it had been a while. How weird is that?”</p><p>"It really is not weird, I told you, these feelings just couldn't be described and sometimes, it doesn't make sense." Minho explained slowly.</p><p>"I know, but I only realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you as the years passed by, found myself comparing people to you, and coming to the realization that they couldn't make me laugh or make me feel the way you made me feel." Chan admitted, his voice soft. "I had to come back, something was missing."</p><p>Silence enveloped them as they continued to stare at each other, not knowing what to say. Minho’s features then relaxed as his lips pulled up into a smirk before breaking the silence.</p><p>“You are so cute, Channie.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“No, you really are so cute.”</p><p>“Jesus, Minho.” Chan huffed, “I only missed you, it wasn’t like I was in love with yo-“</p><p>Chan squeaked in surprise as he felt a movement and a pair of soft lips on him, encasing them in warmth. His eyes fluttered close as he slowly melted into the kiss, his own lips moving against the other man’s so perfectly, like they were made for each other. Minho continued to kiss him gently, brushing their noses together before pulling away.</p><p>As Chan slowly stepped back, he stumbled, feeling dizzy and Minho placed his hands on the man’s waist, steadying him.</p><p>“Woah…are you <em>falling</em> for me?” Minho chuckled, seeming proud of himself of that pun as Chan groaned, pushing him away gently.</p><p>“You are a good kisser, Minho.” Chan admitted.</p><p>“You know…you could get more of that…if you agree to go on another date with me.” Minho said, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Is that how you ask your ‘first love’ on a date?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow. "And was today a date?" </p><p>"I mean...it was just the two of us and it ended with a kiss. I would like to think it was a date." Minho stated before continuing, "And how else did you want me to ask you? Did you want me to get down on one knee?” The younger man questioned.</p><p>“I mean….” Chan shrugged, “That would be nice.”</p><p>Minho laughed out loudly, and Chan felt himself loving the sound of it. “Oh wow, ok fine.” He said before he slowly got down on one knee.</p><p>“Bang Chan…would you, go out with me, Lee Minho, on a date?” He asked, as he stretched his arms out.</p><p>Chan hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment, not expecting Minho to actually do it. He pretended to be in deep thought about it before breaking out into a fit of giggles, “Okay sure.”</p><p>“Come and hug me to finalize it then.” Minho demanded, waving his hands over at him and gesturing at him to come over to him.</p><p>Chan sighed, shaking his head as he went to the man and sat on his thigh, before engulfing him in a hug.</p><p>Minho hugged the other man back, soaking in the warmth and comfort. The world was turning blurry and his skin burned as he held Chan.</p><p>He thought back to the day he saw Chan one last time before he left. When Chan had hugged him and told him not to cry. It had the same amount of warmth. It still felt the same. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he got up from the floor, still hugging the man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Channie…why are you leaving me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other boy tried to wipe away his tears, his own eyes swollen as he peered up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want you to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan had then stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Minho’s little body felt warm in Chan’s embrace as the boy whispered against his ears, “I would never forget you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chan’s hugs felt like <em>home, </em>had always felt like <em>home.</em></p><p> </p><p>As they broke away, Chan was staring at him with misty eyes, and Minho felt like his heart would shatter from the emotions he was feeling.</p><p>“So…we would see each other again?” Chan repeated, his gaze never wavering.</p><p>“Of course.” Minho beamed at him, the brightest he had ever smiled. “And let’s get better bracelets please?”</p><p>Minho wondered if it was possible to actually love someone without even knowing what it was. But standing there, with Chan, watching the way the man’s eyes twinkled as he laughed, watching the way the older man’s chest would slowly heave up and down as he breathed, watching the way the man would look at him shyly, the way the man’s lips would turn up into a blinding smile, with his dimples so prominent…it was hard to suppress the yearning in his heart. Minho was so mesmerized by the man’s beauty and he was feeling overwhelmed.  </p><p>Minho wanted to freeze in this moment, but at the same time, he wanted to create more new moments with the man standing in front of him, the man who was staring at him, reflecting his emotions in his eyes. Minho wanted to savour this moment as he reached out and lightly tucked away Chan’s hair, that was covering his eyes. And as Chan relaxed, nuzzling against his palm with a soft breath, Minho felt himself fall in love with him all over again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! This went fluffier than I intended and I hope it was enjoyable! Please do check out the other fics in the fic fest, I am so glad we got the opportunity to create more minchan fics because the world needs more minchan hehe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>